


Size Ain't Everything

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [12]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky is not afraid to ask for what he wants, Crack, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex Toys, Steve is okay with this most of the time, but even he gets taken by surprise sometimes, implied sex, links to images of mentioned sex toys, many dicks will shower down out of the internet, seriously don't click the links in public lol, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: It wasn't like their sex life was boring. Steve was used to Bucky asking him to try this or the other thing. And sometimes he did the same himself. But this… Steve wasn't sure what to think.





	1. [Steve POV]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/gifts), [Chiyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/gifts).



> Inspired by a discussion on the slack chat and posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.
> 
> Happy Christmas, my lovelies.

It wasn't like their sex life was boring. Steve was used to Bucky asking him to try this or the other thing. And sometimes he did the same himself. But this… Steve wasn't sure what to think.

Steve stared down at the box and tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. It looked like it had once been a toolbox filled with woodworking tools. Now it served a very different purpose.

It was crammed full of sex toys of every shape and color he could imagine, and a few he couldn't have before this. He could see [a variety of more or less human-looking cocks in neon colors and differing dimensions](http://vampsilicone.com/wp-content/uploads/rsz_dildo-rainbow-vamp-silicone-dildos.jpg), [a luridly yellow corn cob](https://galabrands.cachefly.net/pictures_new/add/TC00048N_2.jpg) and [an extremely green cucumber](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51PRBxaPW5L._SY355_.jpg), [a bizarrely shaped one that he thought might be some kind of misshapen insect](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRLrcA4u2iVmqmBV3Bmwcn2h0Mm0nat8t7iZAXLSViirY-amEjo), [a brightly colored tentacle](https://www.scandarella.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/BAD-DRAGON-TENTACLE-SILICONE-DILDO-1-300x169.jpg), [a pink hand and forearm](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1X7vwRFXXXXcjXVXXq6xXFXXX1/Dildos-hand-shape-Realistic-Dildo-30cm-Suction-huge-Gay-Sex-Toy-For-Women-Dick-Erotic.jpg_640x640.jpg), what he was fairly sure was meant to be [an alien dick](https://images.vice.com/vice/images/articles/meta/2015/08/12/the-emerging-fetish-of-laying-alien-eggs-inside-yourself-1439338773.jpg), [something that vaguely resembled a toy sword](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTPowUxNDqB4-fk9EysYrzSkg3nGlSRbgNTjmf_452L2rvn2xHF), and, he fought boggled horror, [a dildo the size of his goddamn forearm](https://da6npmvqm28oa.cloudfront.net/82da4c91-a302-4db6-9180-427714953ea9.jpg).

But the cherry on top had to be the dildo [shaped like Thor's hammer](https://geekysextoys.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Hammer-Dildo-1-247x300.jpg) that had been given pride of place, amid the colorful assortment.

"Bucky? Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked, sure the trepidation he felt would be audible. 

Bucky smirked at him. "Well, yes and no? If you don't want to try any of them out, that's fine. But it seemed like it could be fun?"

Steve eyed him, a bit skeptical. "Fun? With… what the hell is this thing even? A [glass pistol](https://p.globalsources.com/IMAGES/PDT/S1150562409/Gun-shape-glass-adult-toy.jpg)? It looks kinda breakable."

"Well, okay, that one's not really meant for more than display," Bucky readily conceded. "And the really massive cock isn't, either. That one I got just so I could try to make Barton and Stark blush."

That made things a little better. Steve took a steadying breath. "And the rest?"

"Well the corn cob seemed like it could be fun to play with," Bucky told him with a languid look in his eyes. "All that texture? Pretty sure it'd feel amazing."

Steve swallowed. "You want to try out the tentacle, too?"

Bucky laughed. "Why not? You don't like it?"

"I--" Steve hesitated, then rubbed at the nape of his neck. "It's kinda weird, Buck. To think about at least. I dunno?"

"Guess that's fair enough," Bucky said, shrugging and accepting the point. "You didn't let me finish what I was saying, though."

"Go on, then," Steve prompted him. 

"I want you to use them on me. Drive me to the edge of coming with one -- or more -- of them and then pull it right back out and get inside me yourself. And then maybe do it again with a different one."

Steve had to bite back a loud whine as he pictured it. "I can do that. Anything else?"

"That's enough for now. I do want to try out most of these, but we can start out with two or three and go from there," Bucky replied. 

He had to clear his throat twice before he managed to get the words out. "Want to start now?" Steve asked him. 

Bucky grinned at him brightly. "If you're up for it, I got nothin’ else goin’ on right now," he drawled, the Brooklyn suddenly more pronounced in his speech. 

"Pick out two or three of your favourites, then," Steve suggested, "and we'll work out the details in the bedroom."


	2. [Bucky POV]

Letting himself fall onto his back, still breathing hard, Bucky couldn't hold back a pleased groan. "Jesus, Steve," he muttered.

Steve had the balls to snicker at him. "More than you bargained for?"

"Mmm. Exactly what I wanted, though." Bucky reached up and hauled his lover in for a leisurely kiss.

The room was silent for a minute or so, before Steve rolled onto his stomach and rested his crossed arms on Bucky's belly, settling his chin on them and watching him intently as he asked, "Which one d'ya like best, Jerk?" 

Bucky shrugged. "You."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "I meant, which one of the toys."

Giving Steve an arch look, Bucky repeated, "You."

"I'm not a sex toy," Steve retorted and pinched him.

Squirming away and laughing, Bucky studied them where they lay tangled in the sheets. He'd grabbed the corn cob, the tentacle, and one of the standard dildos. "They're alright. But I still prefer the real thing. Of those three the corn cob was the most interesting, but the tentacle had a nice weight and stretch."

Steve nodded, as though he'd expected that answer. "You want to try out the rest, too?"

"Do you?" Bucky challenged him. "I can use one on you next time, if you're curious."

Steve pinked a little, the way he did when he was tempted to try something sexual that he knew he might come to regret.

"You are, ain't'cha," Bucky teased him, fairly sure he was right about that. "Which one?"

Steve shoved at him half-heartedly and groaned. "Bucky, really?"

"Never thought I'd see the day you started playin' things safe."

"Safe?" Steve grumbled some curses under his breath, "Safe, Buck? You're implying these things are dangerous, you know."

"Most sex toys are, if ya don' know what you're doin'," Bucky told him. "Hell, _sex_ is dangerous. Do you even know how many people hurt themselves having sex?"

"You sure know how to break a mood," Steve told him, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're resistin' answering my question," Bucky retorted, and let his hands wander over any skin he could reach.

The fading blush returned, stronger this time, and Steve tried to hide his face.

"C'mon Steve, you know I'll make it good for you, and if you don't like it, after all, we'll stop," he cajoled his lover. Given how brash Steve could be in any kind of command situation, or just during day-to-day life in general, it was really amazing to Bucky how shy he was when it came to talking about anything to do with sex.

Hearing that, Steve gave in at last. "The tentacle," he muttered, almost quiet enough to go unheard, as he turned to shove his face deeper into the pillow to his left.

Bucky grinned and gathered him up into his arms, rolling them until Steve lay sprawled over his chest, a warm comforting weight. "Good choice," he approved, leaning up to drop a chaste kiss on Steve's cheekbone. "Now, sleep. We'll have a nap and then get cleaned up and get dinner."

Steve didn't answer, his eyes already closed and his breathing evening out.

Grin softening into a sappy smile, Bucky let his own eyes slide shut. The day had gone spectacularly well so far, and, with a little luck, the fun would start right back up again after their meal.


End file.
